Give in to Me
by callistawolf
Summary: The Ninth Doctor has been extra prickly ever since Jack Harkness came on board the TARDIS. Rose has just about had as much of his behavior as she can handle and she's ready to take matters into her own hands.


Rose grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him with her out onto the dance floor while the Doctor glared at the both of them from the table they'd secured. She had to get away from him and his snarky comments, his flashing eyes and his stern posture. He was driving her crazy and the worst part of it was she didn't think he had a clue he was doing it, or what it was doing to her.

They'd come to this dance club in 42nd century Germany because Jack had requested it. He said he wanted to blow off some steam, burn off some energy. They'd had a rough couple of weeks adventure-wise, and Jack had borne the brunt of it more often than not. He'd been asked to do a lot of the "heavy lifting" as the Doctor had insisted that Rose needed looking after. Which of course only served to annoy her since she felt she was more than capable of looking after herself. Plus, the Doctor had been being a right prat to him ever since he'd first come on board. There were times Rose had to step in between them and tell the Doctor to ease up. Yes, Jack was a flirt and the Doctor had made it clear that he wasn't a fan of that flirting, but it was no reason to make the poor guy feel unwelcome more often than not. The Doctor hadn't just been bullying Jack since he'd come on board a few weeks ago, either. He'd been extra surly around Rose as well. The incidences of being called a "stupid ape" and complimenting her before following it up with the customary "for a human" had increased dramatically since 1941 and she was well sick of it.

So when Jack had asked to come here, Rose had thrown her own pleading behind it. She wanted Jack to have a great time and frankly, she wanted to have a great time too. She had her own frustrations building up and a night spent gyrating on a dance floor in some anonymous club sounded like just the thing to soothe out her mood.

Alien git. She caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, still seated at their table. He was glaring at her and Jack with an icy expression. They'd tried to get him to stay on the TARDIS while they hit the town but he wasn't hearing it. Instead, he'd followed them to the club, snarking insults at their backs the whole way. He'd berated Rose for her wardrobe selection (really, what did he expect her to wear to a club? A bin bag?) and sneered at Jack for his overactive hormones. Really, his behavior was becoming borderline abusive and she and Jack were at a loss as to how to snap him out of it. Instead of getting better, he seemed to be getting worse.

A new song started up as they reached the dance floor and she and Jack began to dance. She saw Jack's eyes dance over her figure appreciatively and she found she enjoyed the attention. After all, she wouldn't have worn the filmy top and ridiculously short skirt if she hadn't wanted anyone to look. The top was glittery and caught the lights from the nightclub as it fluttered around her midriff. The skirt was a technicality and she wondered if it could actually even be considered a skirt in most cultures. She had a feeling the Doctor would tell her that it could not. Maybe, just maybe, she'd worn this outfit to upset the Doctor a little. She'd known he wouldn't like the outfit and his thunderous expression when she's stepped into the console room that evening wearing it had told her she'd hit the mark. If she'd thought he disapproved simply because the outfit was inappropriate (which of course it wasn't, since this was a nightclub), she probably wouldn't have worn it. But she knew he didn't like the way Jack looked at her when she wore it- the way other guys also looked at her. The way _he_ wanted to look at her.

Rose knew he was interested in her. She wasn't so young and naive that she didn't recognize a look of hunger on a man's face, but for whatever reason he had, the Doctor wasn't about to indulge in that hunger. She suspected that this was why he was acting even more insulting lately. After all, the frustration was starting to make her act snappish around him, so chances were it was making him snappy as well. Of course, knowing this didn't make her feel any better. The git could just as easily hide away in his room and wank away his frustration just like she'd been doing. It was how a person coped in these situations after all. There was absolutely no excuse for him to inflict that frustration on everyone around him however.

She swung her hips in time to the music and Jack reached out to grip them with his hands. They both laughed as they moved together in sync and Rose looped her arms around Jack's neck loosely as she grinned up into his handsome face. Jack was never afraid to flirt with her, stroke her ego, tell her she was beautiful. Maybe she should stop rebuffing Jack's advances and let him woo her properly. After all, the Doctor wasn't likely to make a move on her anytime soon. That was what she really wanted, after all, what she had fantasized about at night almost from the start. She could take a hint. He was protective of her, but he didn't feel quite like _that_ about her.

She was young and she had needs. Time to start acting like it, Time Lords be damned.

Jack dipped his head down and spoke in her ear so she could hear over the din of the crowd and the music. "We have company," he told her. For a single, thrilling moment, she thought maybe it was the Doctor, come to join them. Or to grab her away from Jack. Or to do something, _anything_ at last.

But no. She craned her neck around and caught sight of a young, attractive man smiling at both her and Jack. He looked to be no older than she was, tall and slender, with blond hair that was streaked with purple dye. This bloke was definitely attractive and _definitely_ interested. Jack gave him a nod that indicated he was welcome to join in their dance with them and pretty soon Rose found herself between two very hot men, dancing to a thumping beat and getting caught up in the moment.

She felt the new guy rest his hands over Jack's on her hips, before Jack slipped his hands away and up her torso to splay them across her back. Their dancing became less like dancing and more like grinding. Rose let go of her inhibitions, wanting to get away from the constant frustration and tension and friction that life with the Doctor brought. She had two gorgeous men dancing with her and making her feel like she was a goddess and she was darn well going to enjoy it. She swiveled her hips, causing the other bloke to dig his fingers into her skin as he ground himself against her from behind. She shimmied her top, causing Jack's heated gaze to slip from her eyes and down to her bouncing breasts. The three of them were making a display and she was loving it.

The music thumped, the lights flashed, the crowd throbbed and the air smelled of want.

The three of them danced for what felt like ages. Rose honestly lost track of time and even stopped counting songs after a while. Eventually she slipped away from the two men and left them to dance with one another. Neither one looked terribly put out but she didn't mind. She wanted Jack to have fun, after all, and she found she'd worked off a great deal of her frustration. She pulled away from the undulating crowd of flesh and found the table where the Doctor still sat. He didn't look icy any longer, he looked positively boiling.

He was staring at her as she approached the table, his brows drawn together and his mouth pinched. Her instinct was to falter under his obvious anger, but she forced herself to straighten her spine as she perched on a chair opposite him.

When she didn't speak, he gave in. "So you done acting the tart out there now?" he growled.

Rose's jaw fell open. "You did _not_ just say that to me," she told him. She fixed him with a glare of her own.

"I believe I just did," he replied, his tone biting. "That was quite the show you put on out there. I gotta ask, what did you hope to accomplish with that?"

"I don't have to sit here and listen to you talk to me like this," she said, reaching for her jacket and slipping out of her seat.

Without a backwards glance, she stalked out of the nightclub, leaving the pressing heat and pounding music behind as she breathed in the crisp evening air. The TARDIS was nearby, just around the corner. She pulled the chain with the TARDIS key from around her neck and unlocked the door, slipping in. She leaned back against the closed doors for a moment, gulping in breaths of air. Her heart was pounding and it wasn't because of the dancing. No, it had everything to do with a leather-clad alien.

His words replayed in her head, accusing and harsh. That look in his eyes, it had been so... Wait a minute. His eyes had been heated, burning into hers. His words were cold and calculating but his eyes had been liquid fire. If she didn't know better, and by now she bloody well did, she'd say he was aroused.

She pushed off the doors and stormed up the ramp towards console, shaking her head. It was an utterly ridiculous notion. After all, it was frustration over the Doctor _not_ being aroused by her that had led her to that club tonight. She refused to be made to feel bad for wanting to enjoy herself. He could give her all the smoldering looks he wanted, but she would not let him walk all over her.

Rose jumped when the TARDIS doors burst open. She whirled around to see the Doctor stride through them, stalking up the ramp towards her. If his expression had been burning before, it was positively incendiary now.

"Why did you walk away?" he demanded to know, coming to a stop just inches from her. "I wasn't done talking to you yet."

She put her hands on her hips. She'd had just about enough of this. "Well, I was done talking to you," she informed him. "You were being a rude git and I wasn't going to sit there and listen to you insult me."

"You let both of them grab you, Rose," he said, his voice low. The timbre of it sent shivers down her spine.

"At least _someone_ was grabbing me," she said, realizing faintly that the cat was now at least partially out of the bag.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" he cried, indignation pouring off of him.

She poked a finger into his chest. "I mean you, Mr. Infuriating Time Lord. You've been acting awful around Jack and I for weeks now. And everytime I think I catch you lookin' at me, everytime I think you might be interested in me, you turn the tables. You're driving me spare, you are, with all the possessiveness and the pushing me away and the flirting and the insults... Sometimes I want you so bad, I think I'm going to explode. And other times, like right now, I am so mad at you I want to slap you silly!"

He stumbled back half a step, his eyes wide. He stared at her as if she'd suddenly sprouted a third head. "You... You want me?" he gasped.

She threw her hands up in the air and whirled around, circling the console impatiently. "Oooh, you're so thick!" she growled. "Of course I want you. I've dropped every hint in the book. But I get it, you're not interested in that. So, I'm done throwing myself at you."

The Doctor charged around the console, drawing up just in front of her so that she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze. "I think you'll find, Rose Tyler, that you're the thick one here," he told her, "if you think for one minute that I'm not interested in _that_."

She swallowed, suddenly feeling her knees liquify beneath her. No, she couldn't let him get the upper hand. "Is that why you're acting like such a neanderthal then?" she challenged, squaring her jaw and narrowing her eyes. "Don't want someone else playing with your toy?"

He flinched and she caught the subtle movement. "You're not a toy," he said, sounding defensive.

"I should say not," she agreed. "You don't own me and you don't make my decisions for me. Got it?"

"I think I'm allowed to disagree with your attire and your behavior, Rose," he warned. "I won't sit by and watch you behave like that with other men."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What if I want to behave like that with you?" she asked, running a finger up the lapel of his leather coat.

His breath left him in a whoosh. "What?"

"You heard me," she muttered and she pressed up against him, feeling the familiar hard lines of his body against hers.

"Rose," he said, drawing out the syllables. "I don't think you want to go down this road."

"I think I'll be the judge of what I want," she told him, pressing forward again as he tried to step away from her. "And right now, I want you."

"No, you don't. I'm old, I've done things. Things that would make you run back home to your mum if you knew," he replied. He was back against the edge of the jump seat now. Nowhere to go.

"You don't think I can handle it," she murmured, leaning in to run her hands down his torso and enjoying the way his stomach muscles tightened under her fingers. "The truth is, that doesn't matter to me. I've seen who you are inside and nothing can convince me otherwise of who you really are."

He gaped at her. "But, I've killed, Rose," he argued. "My whole planet is gone because of me."

She paused her fingers downward journey for a moment and looked into his eyes earnestly. "Yes, you have. A lesser man would either crumble under the weight of that, or he'd go mad from the power trip. You've done neither. I think I can be trusted to know who you are, Doctor," she stated matter of factly. She resumed her fingers movement, now dancing the tips along the edge of his trousers.

The Doctor was, in a word, flummoxed. "I can't let you throw your life away on me, Rose," he argued. "I'm not worth it."

She growled then, grabbing ahold of the waistband and jerking him forward so his hips bumped into hers. "And I've told you that's up to me to decide. Stop telling me what I want, what I need, what I think."

"You're playing with fire," he warned her, and his voice was low and deep. He was now touching her, his hands resting lightly on her hips. He was giving in, she could tell. She felt a surge of triumph course through her.

"I like fire," she mumbled. With her free hand, Rose reached up and cupped the back of his head, drawing it down to her so she could cover his cool lips with her own. He stiffened briefly before he grabbed at her waist more firmly. He tipped his head, angling against her mouth as he kissed her back. He was trying to take control of the contact and she wasn't about to let him.

She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, encouraging him to open. He gasped into her mouth and she took advantage, brushing her tongue along his teeth, his tongue, the roof of his mouth. She felt one of his hands grab at the back of her head, tugging roughly at her hair and the sensation set her nerves ablaze. Rose took ahold of the lapels of his jacket and began to shove it off of his shoulders. He let go of her to allow the jacket to fall to the floor before reaching for her again, this time running his hands up under the hem of her shirt. His fingers brushed against the undersides of her breasts and she couldn't hold back her groan.

Her noise must have encouraged him because a moment later, she felt the whole of his hand encasing her breast while his other hand continued to grab at the back of her head. She arched against his touch, suddenly quite glad that she'd forgone the bra in order to wear this particular top. He broke away from her kiss and pressed his mouth against the spot just under her ear. "Rose, you feel... perfect," he said hoarsely.

"You feel pretty good too," she breathed, working her hands underneath his jumper before pulling it up and over his head and tossing it aside. She pulled back just enough so she could drink in the sight of his bare chest. She skated her fingers over his muscles, teasing at his nipples. He was staring at her, his gaze dark and hungry.

They dove at one another with renewed abandon. He tore the shirt she was wearing in his haste to remove it and she found she couldn't be pressed to care. She wanted his hands, his mouth, his eyes all over her; sooner rather than later. His mouth, however, was currently occupied with hers, his tongue now exploring her mouth in a forceful manner that was making her knees threaten to buckle yet again.

She moved her hand back to his waistband and put her fingers to work tugging at the button and zipper. The Doctor didn't seem to notice, since he was rather preoccupied with her mouth at the moment.

He continued not to notice until she was pushing his trousers and pants down his legs. He pulled his mouth away suddenly and gaped at her. "Oi!" he cried and she worried for a moment that she may have gone too far. "That's hardly fair." The grin he gave her was positively filthy and her worries were laid to rest.

He reached behind her and found the zipper for the ridiculous excuse for a skirt that she was wearing and yanked it down. Gravity pulled the rest of the fabric the rest of the way, pooling it at her feet. She stepped out of the skirt, now wearing nothing but her tiny knickers and her impractical sandals.

She grinned at him as he stared at her, his jaw working noiselessly. She had the Doctor off balance; now she had to keep him that way . Rose stepped forward, her chest just barely brushing his, and pushed hard with both hands, sending him backwards onto the jump seat.

He almost would have looked comical, sitting there with dark, hooded eyes and parted lips, entirely naked safe for the pants and trousers pooled around his boots. But instead of giggling, Rose felt like growling and leaping forward to claim him as her own. He was _gorgeous_ , and her late night fantasies had done him no justice. She licked her lips as she drank in his appearance and flashed him another grin.

As soon as she stepped back close enough for him to reach, he grabbed at the elastic of her knickers and tore the flimsy material from her body. It was such a sexy move that she found her skin flushing and a growl bubbling in her throat. As his eyes challenged her, she climbed up onto his lap, bracing her knees on the jump seat on either side of his narrow hips. He grabbed at her bum, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as he tried to maneuver her over his impressive erection.

Rose braced her hands on his shoulders and grinned wolfishly down at him, resisting his control. She circled her hips, sliding the heat of her core along the very tip of his shaft and eliciting a throaty moan that set her blood to boil to hear it. "Rose," he grunted, "Stop teasing."

"Why?" she murmured, leaning forward to nip at his neck. "S'fun."

He growled and moved one of his hands from her bum to between her thighs. He stroked at her roughly, hitting just the right nerves, touching all the right spots. She quaked, her vision suddenly blurring as he thrust two of his fingers into her heat and pumped them hard. She ground down against his fingers before removing one of her hands from his shoulder so that she could reach down and take his erection in her hand. Now it was his turn to gasp as she stroked him smoothly from base to tip and then back down again.

They continued like that for several sweaty minutes until they were both trembling. Not wanting to stop but needing him inside her, Rose took a deep breath and then batted his hand away. "Enough teasing," she groaned, angling herself over his erection again. Moving as slow as she could, she held his erection firmly in her hand and lowered herself inch by inch onto it.

The Doctor groaned loudly, and he grabbed at her again, more firmly this time, and pulled her down onto him so that he filled her completely. "Oh god," she gasped.

"All righ'?" he asked, his voice rough.

She nodded, her hair falling into her eyes. He reached up to brush it aside and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her check. He began to move at the same time she did. They moved together as if they did this sort of thing together all the time. She couldn't take her eyes off his, she was mesmerized by the fathomless expression she saw there. It wasn't just lust she found in those blue depths, she saw a wealth of emotion that threatened to pull her under.

After that, she was lost to a blur of movement, of sensation and the frantic sounds of their coupling echoing throughout the console room. Rose found the sounds the Doctor was making as she moved on him were just as intoxicating as the feeling of him moving inside of her.

"Never... Never leave me," he groaned between sliding kisses along her shoulder. "I can't- I can't _ever_ let you go now."

"I'll remind you of that," she gasped, digging her nails into his back as he sucked hard on a spot next to her neck. She knew he was leaving a mark on her and the thought of it caused an exquisite wave of arousal to sweep through her.

Before that wave subsided, she felt his hand between their bodies, reaching down to stroke his thumb across her clit. He pressed it just so and she flew apart in his arms. She couldn't see the TARDIS any longer, but she could see all the stars in the sky above, stretching out for millions of miles. They were all shattering, imploding inward before exploding into a cloud of twinkling dust. The sound of the Doctor calling out brought her back to Earth. She heard him cry her name and then something in a language that the TARDIS wasn't translating. It sounded beautiful and heartbreaking and so very, very perfect.

They held each other there on the jump seat as they caught their respective breaths. She could feel the Doctor's dual hearts thundering away in his chest and the rhythm of it was nearly hypnotic as she lay her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back soothingly, his palm cool against her fevered skin. She felt safe here in his arms and as she came back to herself more and more, the less interested she was in leaving those arms. Would he backpedal from what they just did? Would he shut her out? Worse yet, would he take her home?

"Rose?" he asked. She didn't want to lift her head. She was afraid to meet his eyes, nervous of what she might see there. "Look at me, Rose." He grasped her chin gently and lifted it so that she was looking at him.

His beautiful blue eyes were warm and... she saw worry there as well. Uncertainty. It made her want to lean forward and reassure him with a kiss so she did.

She pulled back before he could respond and met his eyes again. "Are we okay?" she asked, cringing inwardly at the tremor she heard in her own voice.

"Oh, Rose," he breathed, and he smiled that wonderful smile of his that always put her at ease when nothing else would. "I hope so. I want to be okay. I- I've wanted this, with you, for a while now."

She very nearly couldn't believe her ears. "Doctor, I've wanted this too. You have no idea," she admitted.

"So no going back to the way things were?" he asked, adjusting his grip on her, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you kidding?" she cried, grinning her tongue touched smile at him. "You've been a proper git the last few weeks. No way am I going back to that!"

He grinned. "Minx," he growled, and he pinched her bum, making her squeal.

They both gathered their discarded clothes and left the console room, in search of a more private and more comfortable place to continue their evening together. As she followed the Doctor into his room, Rose was definitely looking forward to exploring this new facet of their relationship. She might even let him take charge, once or twice.


End file.
